


Break It!

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Its somethin, M/M, This is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: If Freddie knows one thing, it's how to perform. But if he knows two things, the second it how to get men in the bathroom with him.





	Break It!

**Author's Note:**

> I. There aint any excuse for this

Freddie knew exactly how great he looked on stage and there was absolutely no one who could shake his confidence. That feeling of shining, shimmering beauty, of absolute stage domination, all rested within the heart of his persona that couldn't be broken. Freddie also knew how incredibly intensely he could affect people. How many eyes he could coax to his presence, and how great every pair of eyes felt when they raked over his body.

The scrutiny would have bothered anyone else, would have had them squirming out of the limelight and ready to be done, but Freddie couldn't get enough. When he shifted his hips, everyone's eyes followed. When he left his lips parted, he felt every lingering look pull him forward by his face and beg him to keep going. And he couldn't deny an audience. 

It was difficult to focus on one point of Freddie. Normally, one would focus on a singer's microphone, maybe his hands, but Freddie was a full body experience that couldn't be contained. 

Every show came to a point of sweat and heat, a point of nearly sensual feeling where Freddie picked one man of interest in his audience to focus on. He performed for everyone, anyone could tell that he connected with everyone in a magical way, but his true interest was who he performed directly to, and the man chosen always knew who he was. 

Said man received every step as a direct invitation to something more. Every wink, every kick, every jump, every hip swivel, squat, stride, pose, spin- lodged itself directly in one lucky man's stomach in the form of fluttering butterflies that wouldn't let him look away. 

Freddie's skin was shining with sweat, he could feel it. His core was buzzing with an electricity that tugged him across the stage, and that energy followed a direct current to the man whose heart strings he wanted to pull after the show. Their eyes met truly for the first time. The mystery man's lips parted as he became almost entranced with the man performing in front of him. The man felt himself visibly shudder when Freddie ran a hand down his own body and snapped one of his suspenders, smiling all the while.

Nothing could stop Freddie when he was riding on the energy of a full house. He was on the floor now, one leg in the air while he somehow hit every note, back arched and eyes screwed shut. There was no shame in the growing bulge in the front of Freddie's shorts. No one would complain or comment. No one could when the man carried himself so expertly. 

“Are you sad the show is almost over?” Freddie should have been terribly out of breath, but only small indications of physical activity lingered. A resounding cheer of response and sadness came back. “Don't worry, darlings, we'll be back-" A muffled laugh barely picked up in the mic, but he only looked away for a moment before their last song kicked off, and the effort he put in was no less than before. He always ended on a high note, a smile on his face and a look in his eye that spoke of some place to be. 

That one man in the audience knew exactly where he wanted to be. With a glance in his direction, Freddie had moved backstage, then out again, to a corner bathroom that looked lockable and less crowded. He had no worry of being left alone- he'd gotten his message across. He always managed to get his message across. 

Click.

“Hello, Darling, I see you found your way.” A mischievous smile lit the small room as Freddie reached to lock the door. His eyes cut through the man standing in front of him, exceptionally good looking- which in Freddie's terms was larger and taller than himself and with a glint of roughness in his eyes. Although now, the man looked almost too scared to lay a hand on Freddie. So Freddie instead helped the man shrug his jacket off of his shoulders, slid two gentle hands under his shirt and gave that needy look. The one where he looked up from under his eyelashes like he hadn't had anyone touch him in years. 

The blissful sound he let out when the man grabbed his waist tight could have made a convincing case for his claim. A loud bang shook the room as they fell back against the door, the man most certainly no longer shy when Freddie had finally met him in a kiss. It was all something wonderful once he got a man to go for him with any sort of intensity. His ass being grabbed sent a tingle up his spine as he tried to grind against the man in front of him. He gasped, a weak sound of air leaving his lungs when his suspenders were pulled and snapped back onto his chest. A wide and rough hand slid up his chest while he grinned. 

Freddie could have lost his balance if he wasn't being held up, but thankfully a hand was supporting him while another hand grabbed tight at the front of his shorts. “Can I?” They shared a gaze of mutual understanding, of mutual want and need and pure desire.

“I'm all yours.” Freddie melted into the other man as he was lifted with no warning, and he couldn't bring himself to feel any shame when he found himself rutting against the man's stomach. His hips had a mind of their own while he continued to breathlessly move his mouth, slowly losing formality as spit slicked lips started a messy drip down his chin. It felt raw, dirty in just the right way, and his breathing caught in his throat when the man lifted him up to sit him on the sink. His stomach dropped any time he felt someone use strength to move him around. 

With his hands free again, the man could touch Freddie properly and went in for the kill, sliding his hands up Freddie's sides and laughing under his breath when he felt skin shiver beneath his touch. With a few simple kisses along his jawline, Freddie tilted his head back willingly, chest heaving with heavy breaths as the man's mouth was just as heavy and persistent on his neck. Freddie's eyes shut when one hand slid up and along his neck, making its way into his hair and gripping nice and tight. 

The man's hand sunk into his curls and brushed through them effortlessly, teeth grazing against the sensitive skin of his neck. He should have stopped the man from leaving any marks, from going any farther, but a tug at his hair made his head spin and he held the man closer to his neck, begging for bruises he could marvel at in the mirror tomorrow. When the man had finished leaving a few sizeable marks, he easily shifted Freddie's small frame, unhooking his suspenders as he drug his tongue back over the bruises on Freddie's neck. “What do you need.” 

The man nearly growled out his words, causing that pang of surprise and pleasure to rise into Freddie's chest when the palm of the man's hand was carefully working him through the now looser shorts that rode low on his hips. He didn't want to answer that. “Stupid-” He puffed out with the rise of his chest, rolling his hips up into the man's hand. “Stupid fucking question, dear.” Freddie grabbed the man's wrist and shoved the hand more directly down the front of his shorts, his head resting on the man's shoulder when his shorts finally got pulled down. 

There was a thong on under his shorts that served to cover almost nothing, as usual. But the man didn't feel a need to take it off and instead started feeling Freddie up anyway, leaning him back against the mirror behind the sink and getting down on his knees at a perfect height for Freddie's enjoyment. Freddie had a good grip on the sides of the sink when there was a mouth breathing hot air over thin fabric, but an even better grip when the flat of the man's tongue was running slowly up the length of him. A pretty humming sound rose in the back of his throat. 

He wasn't about to get properly sucked off, not when his g string was staying put, but the man did not lack enthusiasm, soaking the front of his underwear with plenty of spit and a whole lot of effort while he squirmed in the limited space he had. It was hard to stop himself from shaking a bit when he was really being messed with, hands holding his legs, pulse quickening, and he held his breath when his thighs were pushed up just slightly, making sure he still had a good grip on the sink that was the only thing between him and the floor.

He was sure he was going to fall off when his g-string was pulled to the side and the same skilled tongue that had been working over his dick replaced it, but the firm grip on his thigh somehow kept him in perfect position. It was a breathless feeling, his chest tired from laboured breathing, but making an effort to participate. His head spun as that mouth- that expertly fucking skilled mouth worked him into relaxation as he felt a firm grip on his ass again. He could barely get a word in with a stranger's tongue working it's way inside of him, surprisingly. The first time he tried he sputtered into nothing and struggled against the arch of his back. 

The second time he gave up and learned to completely ignore the sink that should have been uncomfortable against his back. However he'd picked this specific man- whatever the chances were, the man was extremely prepared and knew how to get things done. Freddie quickly got a grasp on this when two fingers had slipped inside of him with nearly no effort, his head falling back against the mirror with a light thud. “You- you sure know how to treat a girl right.” Freddie sounded dazed, half out of himself when the man was finally running a hand through his curls again, steadily and smoothly pumping three fingers in and out. Freddie couldn't help but grin when he heard pants hitting the floor.

He couldn't help but let his mind wander to how much he wanted- “Ohhh- more than that, darling, you won't break me.” His eyes fluttered shut and his legs persistently shook, but the man taking care of him only found his shaky legs and insistent want for more incredibly appealing. A punched out sort of grunt sound left Freddie a moment later, his body feeling completely exhausted and full. “Unless you want to.” Freddie added, his stomach in a perpetual drop towards release. He couldn't shake that once the man had started gliding hands gently over his body. 

He couldn't break away from the arch in his back either, or the small heavenly noises, or the loud, accidental noises that happened every time he saw stars. But he did control his only command of the day, a squeeze of the shoulder and a groan to ‘get on with the show, already” before his smug laughing tone turned into the breathless gasping that getting fucked on a bathroom sink could do to him. It was something about the exhilarating circumstance.

He couldn't pay much attention to anything with the steady rhythm working its way into his mind, his arms holding around the other man's shoulders when he wanted to go harder. His position almost slipped but he was saved by strong arms that could hold him in place, that could play with his hair, that could run down his chest, that could brush up against the relentless buzz of his dick searching for stimulation again. He didn't, however, pay attention to the way the sink squeaked, the way it shook just a little, making noise that someone could hear, someone somewhere could listen to. 

He couldn't care when a pair of strong hands were treating him right and giving him the best sex he'd had in a while, and endless flow of stamina rendering him speechless if not for small fragments and pieces of words that tried to be understood. He whined in a sad, but frustrated way when the man slowed down. “Are you alrig-" 

Freddie sounded completely distressed and pained, as if he would suffer personal damage from not being fully fucked. “Yes!” Which meant  _ oh please just keep going. _

“I think someone might-" The man wanted to make sure they were still all clear- but more importantly that Freddie wouldn't get caught. 

“We'll be fine, they know what I'm up to.” Which meant, _ just finish off please...move, now. _

“The sink keeps-" 

“Please, I'm begging you, Darling,” the waver in his voice edged near desperation and frustration. Which meant  _ go harder, and right now, or desperate measures will have to be taken. _

Freddie approved enthusiastically when he was back to being ravaged on top of the bathroom sink, almost tinny, but squeaky noise echoing in the small space. He should have been uncomfortable by that point but all he could focus on was  _ harder, faster, keep going-  _ as he gripped onto the man who was about to leave him sore in the morning. 

He bit his lip and held on for the ride, feeling the rising pitch in noises echo the rising tension building quickly in his lower stomach, then staying at a standstill, driving him mad. “Touch me!” Freddie sounded exasperated, energy draining until a one, two, three- and a grandiose finishing moan, legs still shaking as he was worked through that sweet release, just a few more perfect thrusts until- “w-was...was that a crack?” 

There was no stopping it now, and the man continued until he had finished himself, Freddie still trying to catch his breath while still bombarded by intense feeling. He had made some progress when just the right shift had the sink counter leaning out from the wall, a loud tear mixed with a crack as Freddie was forced forward into the man's arms. The sink was hanging forward and threatening to fall onto the floor. 

Freddie couldn't help but laugh just a little, shifting his stance a little funny when he got put on the ground. When the man tried to ask what they were going to do, Freddie just shushed him and rubbed his still exposed tummy before grabbing his suspenders, pulling up his shorts after a moment of recovery. He watched as the still unnamed man did the same. He gave the man a dazed pat on the shoulder while staring at the broken sink. “Not the first time that's happened.” Freddie laughed for another moment before winking and exiting the room, watching the man's jaw drop at his matter-of-fact tone. The door to the bathroom swung closed again, and Freddie made his way back to the band with his shiny grin on his face and his slight way of walking funny. 

**Author's Note:**

> One sink was harmed in the making of this-


End file.
